


Reassurance

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [59]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Breathing Exercises, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bullying, Cars, Comfort, Coming Out, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Abandonment, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Glasses, Goodbyes, Holding Hands, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Miwa is literally the best, Morning, Nervousness, Nightmares, Nighttime, POV Kageyama Tobio, Panic, Sad, Sleep, Teasing, Volleyball, Whump, fear of being alone, im so sorry, kind of, nightmares about homophobia, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: The rest of the team slowly follows suit, one after another. When they vanish from view, I turn around to see Shouyou behind me, a volleyball in his hands. Big, fat tears slide down his cheeks. The tears collect at his chin, then fall to the ground; he drops the volleyball at the same time. He doesn't bother to watch it roll away before he turns and leaves.I am alone in the gym.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> I actually posted at a decent time, BEFORE staying up late and watching movies!! yay!!
> 
> anyways I edited the last chapter if you didnt see that yet (just made the bit where they let kag's dad stay make a bit more sense n added some ~anxiety~)-
> 
> and in this chapter, I actually tried a bit harder than I did in the last one ^^" so I hope you enjoy this angst! yes! mmm!

"I'll see you on Monday, 'Yama!" Shouyou reassures me after seeing my tired but upset face.

I furrow my brow, looking at our clasped hands. The moonlight shines down on us, and as does the light through the front door. We stand on the porch, saying goodbye, as Mrs. Hinata and Miwa do the same back at the car. I can only just hear their voices and laughter behind us.

The crickets sing in the grass. A far off owl can be heard, calling out into the night. A few neighborhood dogs join the chorus with joy, barking and howling. A cool, gentle breeze blows across my cheek, and ruffles Shouyou's hair.

Looking back up at his slightly blurry figure (my glasses are in my pocket), I nod. Before I can turn away, he leans up and presses a quick kiss to my chin -- the only thing he can reach. I blink, surprised, then let my lips quirk up as I look down at him.

"SEE YA, LOVEBIRD!"

Shouyou jumps and instinctually pulls away as I quickly look towards the source of the voice. Natsu grins, hanging out of the window farthest left and waving her arm. I let out a good-natured sigh and wave back at her and her massive smile, before she ducks back inside. Her brother giggles behind his hand, making me look back down at him and glare.

"Bye, 'Yama," he smiles. Even in the near-complete darkness, he _glows_.

"Bye, Shou," I only just manage to croak out.

I take a deep breath, then turn around, shoving my hands into my sweatshirt pockets. Mrs. Hinata bids one last farewell to Miwa, before enveloping me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Come back again soon!" she grins after finally letting me go and putting her hands on her hips.

"I-I will," I tell her, trying not to audibly gasp for air.

She laughs and claps me on the shoulder before turning and heading back to the house. I let out a breath, then open the car door and duck in. I peer out the window, watching Shouyou leap into the air to wave at me as we pull away, and his mother standing beside him, laughing, and Natsu, waving out the window again.

A small smile spreads across my face, and I struggle to buckle my seatbelt in the dark without looking. Finally, they're out of view, and I turn to face forwards with a sigh. The first pang of not being able to see him until Monday hits me, as well as a second wave of exhaustion.

"They're nice people, Tobio."

I can't see her in the blurriness and the dark, but the turn signal starts up, flashing a small, red light. It turns off as we round the corner. "Yeah."

I can see her smile in my head.

"They are."

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

_"You're gay? When did you decide to turn gay?" Sugawara asks me, one eyebrow quirked up._

_"M-maybe... it's just a phase..?" Asahi suggests nervously,_ _staying_ _well away from me._

_Tsukishima_ _turns_ _away from me."Tch. Pervert."_

_"Why are you gay?" Yachi asks, sweetly. "I'm not good enough for you?_ Kyoko _isn't good enough?" Beside her, Kyoko puts her head in her hands, sighing in disappointment._

_"You are no longer_ _allowed_ _in the volleyball club, Kageyama Tobio," Daichi_ _tells_ _me, firmly. His eyes are crossed, and he glares down at_ _me_ _with a ferocity I've never seen before._

_"You are a_ _disgrace_ _to humanity..." Yamaguchi mutters, glaring._

_"So basically, you're a girl?" Tanaka asks,_ _making_ _a disgusted face and miming_ _sticking_ _a finger down his throat and gagging._

_"Tanaka!" Kinoshita calls. "Don't do that in front of Kageyama. He already gags enough, being gay!"_

_"You_ _turned_ _Hinata GAY!" Nishinoya_ _shouts_ _, stomping the gym floor. "You RUINED him!"_

_"Now, now," Ennoshita chides Tanaka and Nishinoya, arms crossed. "We can't blame Kageyama_ completely... _After all, it's because his mother died, right? That's why he's acting so childish?"_

_Narita looks at me, not saying anything, arms crossed. Then he_ _simply_ _turns_ _around_ _and walks the_ _other_ _way._

_The rest of the team_ _slowly_ _follows suit, one after another._ _When_ _they vanish from view,_ _I_ _turn around to see Shouyou behind me, a volleyball in_ _his_ _hands. Big, fat tears slide down his cheeks. The tears collect at his chin, then_ _fall_ _to the ground; he drops the volleyball at the same time. He doesn't bother to watch it_ _roll_ _away before he turns and leaves._

_I am alone in the gym._

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

"Tobio, wake up."

I slowly pry my tear-crusted eyes open, bringing my hand up to my face with a groan. A blurry head leans over me, sending a shiver down my spine. Then I process the voice.

"Miwa?"

"Yeah. I came in to wake you up, and you were crying, kid. You okay?"

I let my hand fall and sit up with another groan. Miwa lowers herself onto the bed, as I sit cross-legged, still watching me, silently.

"I... still have nightmares. Like I did when I was younger. I have them a lot, but... and they're normally similar. This one... this one is different." I rub my eyes. When I let my hands fall, staring down at them, purple spots jump across my vision like spiders.

Miwa hums, signaling that she's still listening.

"Shouyou and I, in real life, decided that we were going to tell the team about us sometime, starting with Sugawara, because we trust him the most. I'd forgotten about that until we came out to father, I guess... So the dream was... well, it was my team's reactions. And... it was bad..."

"Oh, Tobio..." Miwa scoots closer and extends her hand for me to hold, knowing I don't often like physical touch when I'm upset. I let out a shaky breath and accept her offer, reaching out and squeezing her hand.

Thin slivers of light shine through the window slats. A blue checker pattern decorates my blanket. The ceiling has a paper thin crack in the paint. The light is off, but seems to glow in the daylight streaming through the blinds. My nails are smooth where I've delicately groomed them.

My blanket is soft and fluffy. The mattress beneath me is cushiony, but supports my weight. Miwa's hand in mine is soft, strong, and comforting. The shirt I wear hugs me around the middle where I'd twisted it in the night.

The singing of birds filters through the window; the sound of morning. I can only just make out Miwa's soft breathing. My heart begins to resume a quiet, steady rhythm in my chest.

I still smell like Shouyou, having not taken a shower yet. Miwa's sweet caramel perfume wafts over me.

My tongue, in my mouth, tastes dry.


End file.
